


Как Капитана Америка девственности лишали

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О упругий зад. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Капитана Америка девственности лишали

Гействующие/действующие лица

СТИВЕН РОДЖЕРС, дважды сорокалетний девственник

ДЖЕЙМС БАРНС, девица на выданье, не пользующаяся спросом

НАТАЛИЯ РОМАНОВА, тетушка, которая все знает

НИК ФЬЮРИ, всезнающий и обо всем молчащий старьевщик

КЛИНТ БАРТОН, несостоявшийся муж тетушки, которая все знает

АЛЕКСАНДР ПИРС, уставший папенька девицы на выданье, не пользующейся спросом

БРОК РАМЛОУ, потенциальный жених

СЭМ УИЛСОН, специалист по пенетрации* нефтепродуктов

ТОНИ СТАРК, бестолковый сватушка**

ШЕРОН КАРТЕР, еще один специалист по пенетрации нефтепродуктов

ПЕГГИ КАРТЕР, специалист по пенетрации, невостребованный в сороковые

МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ: НЬЮ-ЙОРК, США

___

* Пенетра́ция (рабочее смачивание) (лат. penetratio — проникать) — мера проникновения конусного тела в вязкую среду, употребляемая для характеристики консистенции (густоты) веществ. :D

** "Сватушка, сватушка, бестолковый сватушка, по невесту ехали, в огород заехали" из оперы Даргомыжского "Русалка"

__________________

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 1

Дом Александра Пирса, кухня

Александр.

О, душенька моя, души отрада,  
тебе за пятьдесят уже давно!  
Когда, как сердцу моему награда,  
ты одаришь кого-нибудь собой?  
Я так устал изображать довольство  
твоим нелепым видом, мой енот!  
Иди, умойся, Баки, может, кто-то  
тебя умытого полюбит и возьмет,  
оставив старику дожить счастливым -  
не как с тобой: на нервах каждый день.  
Иди переоденься и будь милым.  
С какой-то новостью спешит сюда гонец.

Джеймс.

Что толку в тряпки модные рядиться,  
что толку косо выбривать виски  
и собирать все остальное в хвостик?  
В мужчине главное не внешность, а мозги.  
Я так устал от ваших, папа, девок,  
которым вы меня пророчите в мужья.  
Я б лучше сам нашел себе партнера,  
была бы голубой моя семья,  
как небо летнее, как взгляд очей любимых -  
о, я их вижу сколько лет во сне!  
И хватит, папа, тетки этой рыжей,  
я слишком молод; женится на ней  
пусть этот Бартон, сокол недобитый,  
теряющий, как птица перья, лоск.  
И мне плевать, какие мчатся вести,  
вы мне итак подъвыебали мозг  
своим нытьем. О папенька дражайший,  
меня шпыняете, что в девках я хожу,  
но привередливость моя отнюдь не тайна  
своей причиной - чистоты ищу,  
а вы, блядей подсовывая лихо,  
считаете, что девственность - пустяк.  
Я ж полагаю это сокровенной  
основой института, что семья.  
И буду отсекать кандидатуры,  
не слушая ни жалоб, ни угроз.  
Вы скажете, что я дурной и глупый,  
а я скажу: я блядство перерос.

Александр.

Иди, иди уже отсюда, дурень,  
да погляди-ка в зеркало скорей.  
С таким развратным видом тебе светит  
бесперебойный строй лишь из блядей.  
Веди себя достойно, не крась веки,  
не сыпь мой кокс в любимый свой фрешмилк,  
тогда, быть может, и найдется баба,  
сыграющая роль твоей судьбы.

_Расходятся  
_

Там же. В гостиной

Ник Фьюри, Александр Пирс

Александр.

Мой одноглазый друг, какая встреча!  
Мне б не видать еще вас двадцать лет,  
но, видно, новости не терпят отлагательств,  
раз вы явились вопреки всем "нет",  
и вопреки всем минам вдоль забора,  
и вопреки секьюрити в кустах...  
Ну что ж, присаживайтесь. Не хотите ль чаю?  
Но правда пить его на риск и страх  
свой собственный вы будете, мы оба  
про яды знаем - и не на словах.  
Ах, что ж я снова говорю о мести,  
давайте же скорее о делах.  
Что привело сюда вас, мистер Фьюри,  
моя обитель хоть и не скромна,  
но все же не для вас она стоит здесь  
и ожидает всех, окромя вас.

Ник Фьюри. _Сидит в кресле с чашкой чая._

Отставим блаблабла, вопрос, с которым  
сюда явился, не прощает слов.  
Принцесса пробудилась на свет божий,  
была откопана недавно изо льдов,  
где лет под семьдесят себе спала спокойно,  
теперь же будоражит всякий ум.  
У нас товар, у вас - хороший мальчик.

Александр.

В таком контексте цифра равна двум,  
коль говорим о мальчиках. И Баки,  
пусть с виду педик, все же натурал.

Ник Фьюри.

Коль я б не знал пристрастий Баки Барнса,  
я б Роджерса ему не предлагал.  
Они знакомы в молодости были,  
в одной учились школе для девиц.  
Теперь же, воскресив для жизни Стива,  
мы можем Джеймса этим удивить,  
ведь Капитан в особенности ценен  
как символ единенья двух домов:  
ЩИТа и Гидры. Как тебе идея?

Александр.

Ник, ты здесь видишь дураков?  
Друзья старинные звучит, конечно, классно,  
но профит в чем? В чем бонусы игры?

Ник Фьюри.

Вернулся Роджерс в мир не только прежним,  
ну я в виду имею, что живым,  
но и невинным, как ягненок божий.  
Так пустим кровь ему во славу двух домов!

Александр, _про себя._

"Порой я думаю, смотря на эту рожу,  
что зря играем в злейших мы врагов,  
что Фьюри гад не меньше, чем и сам я,  
что Фьюри гад побольше, чем я сам".

Отлично. Раз пошла такая пляска,  
тащите Роджерса, с меня для свадьбы Барнс.

Ник Фьюри.

Не все так просто, друг мой скользко-лживый,  
Стив сам стремится Баки разыскать,  
но не для секса жаркого. Для дружбы!  
Он чувства начал к Шерон проявлять,  
которая для Пегги Картер внучка.  
И это делу нашему вредит.

Александр.

Тогда я отправляю мыться Баки,  
а ты спеши спасти зад Кэпа в ЩИТ. 

___________________

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 1

Комната отдыха, Наташа Романова разговаривает с Клинтом Бартоном

 

Наташа.

Не знаю, что там думает сам Роджерс,  
но прочим в обстановке нерабочей  
сведенной к созерцанью потолка,  
когда проходит Стивен где-то рядом,  
здоровается, мышцами играет,  
не замечая сам, как он прекрасен,  
здесь не работается.  
О, упругий зад.

Клинт.

Наташа, рассуждаешь ты не здраво,  
во всяком случае, не здраво для старушки,  
коей являешься для Роджерса, который  
из льдов на свет, как птенчик с яйца,  
явился не совсем готовый к травле,  
обрушенной на зад его упругий  
всем бабским коллективом сей конторки.

 _Входит Сэм Уилсон_.

Уилсон.

Не только бабским.

Клинт.

И ты туда же, Брут?

Наташа.

Гляди-ка, полк пополнил доброволец.  
Помимо этого соперник в предприятьи,  
нацеленном на девственность чужую.

Уилсон.

Постойте, у вас что, пари?

Клинт.

Нет, Сэм, ты все превратно понял.

Уилсон.

Я понял все прекрасно, мистер Бартон.  
Раз тут зад Кэпа на кону сияет,  
то я поставлю двадцать на себя.  
Я в пенетрации большим специалистом  
давно себя прославил для планеты.  
А если мне не веришь, на рэдтьюбе*  
сам посмотри и сам же убедись.

Наташа.

У нас одна проблема с исполненьем,  
пока мы тут решаем, кто что ставит,  
агент Тринадцать** в это время к цели  
прокладывает путь, грозясь сорвать  
весь банк, который ей не предлагали,  
и Капитана - о несчастный птенчик,  
в силки попавший в прошлом Пэгги Картер,  
а в настоящем внученьки ее.

Клинт.

Наташа, выбрось прочь свои идеи,  
зачем тебе сопляк в лосинах сдался,  
когда есть я? О женщины, одни от вас проблемы.

Наташа.

Тогда попробуй тоже с мужиком.

___

* RedTube - тоже самое, что YouTube, только весь контент - порнофильмы.

** - Шерон Картер, агент 13 - внучка Пегги Картер

___

ЯВЛЕНИЕ II

Другая комната ЩИТа, две фигуры, скрытые темнотой кладовки.

Фигура 1.

О, нам не стоит, это ненормально  
и так неправильно, ненужно, ни к чему!  
Зачем мы спрятались в кладовке крайне тесной,  
зачем ты жмешься близко так ко мне?

Фигура 2.

Мне так неловко, право, но что делать,  
ведь больше некого помочь мне попросить:  
пуст коридор, и как людей дозваться?  
Поэтому пришлось просить тебя.

Фигура 1.

Я помогу во всем, ты это знаешь,  
но все же в деле этом мне неловко.

Фигура 2.

Да ладно, времена теперь такие,  
что проще все. Да, подцепи замок,  
тяни его нежнее вниз до попы,  
теперь хватайся пальцами. Нашел?  
И посильнее. 

Туже.

Блядство, Роджерс!

Ты хоть раз в жизни бра в руках держал?

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 3

Дом Александра Пирса, спальня Джеймса

Входит Брок Рамлоу.

Брок.

Конфетка моя сладкая, с вестями  
к тебе явился.

Джеймс.

Хватит мне вестей.  
Явился Фьюри предлагать невесту,  
так батя мигом в ванну посадил  
и приказал смывать и тушь, и тени,  
и даже, представляешь, кожи тон.

Теперь любой, кто взглянет, не поверит,  
что бледен я, что я аристократ.

Брок.

Прекрасен ты, мой птенчик черногривый.

Джеймс.

Не черногривый больше. Корни отросли.

Брок.

А новость тебе как?

Джеймс. 

Не помню новость.  
Мочалки помню, стерший краску, ад,  
а новости не помню.

Брок. 

Славно, славно.

_Про себя._

"Тогда я изложу свой ход событий,  
склоню Солдата верить беззаветно -  
и только мне. А после так склоню  
к чему-нибудь другому. Терпеливый -  
три года ждал, ходил вокруг, дивился  
на красоту мальчишки, Пирса сына,  
еще чуть-чуть, коль надо, подожду,  
пока плоды коварства и обмана  
лжи моей вырастут в нем дикими цветами.  
Последний девственник останется нетронут,  
зато Джеймс тронут будет и не раз,  
но уже мной.

Джеймс.

Чего ты замолчал? _Топает ногой_

Что там за новости?

Брок Рамлоу.

Нашел тебе невесту  
коварный твой отец: краса-невинность, герой Америки,  
твой друг по школе. Роджерс.  
Быть может, помнишь.

Джеймс, _удивленно вытаращив глаза._

Как же тут забыть!  
Как его встретил, полюбил и скромность,  
и доброту, и глупую наивность,  
что в нем чудн **о** сплетались в совершенство.  
С тех пор критерии до неба возросли,  
ищу подобное в сосватанных мне людях,  
не нахожу... Постой-ка, что сказал ты?  
Мне Роджерса Ник предлагал невестой?  
О, я согласен.

Брок. 

Не невинен он.

Джеймс, _распахнув в беззвучном крике рот, молчит_

Брок.

Сегодня шел я коридором базы  
и слышал звуки, однозначные дон _е_ льзя.  
Звучало что-то вроде: "Роджерс,  
о боже, крепче, крепче и сильней".

_Джеймс отворачивается к окну_

Оставь меня. Скажи отцу, я болен.  
Разбито сердце. Свадьбы, нет, не будет  
с коварным Роджерсом, который дружбой старой  
так откровенно-грубо пренебрег,  
кутя в кладовке с кем-то.

_Внезапно оборачивается_

Хотя слушай.  
Скажи отцу, я выйду за **тебя.**

__________________

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 1

Квартира Роджерса. Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс 

Тони

Себя ведет коварно Шерон Картер,  
играет не по правилам она.  
Ты, капитан Сосулька, дан судьбою  
тому, кто носит прозвище Солдат  
\- и ладно бы обычный, нет.  
Он Зимний.  
Повсюду символизм. Я убежден,  
что вы не зря остались одиноки  
спустя полвека, смысл задумки в том,  
чтоб вы сошлись, как лед и пл... и еще льдина*  
в объятье страстном. Карта так легла,  
что я поставил четверть миллиона  
на твой упругий, словно мячик, зад,  
не подводи меня, наивный Роджерс,  
и не давайся бабам по углам.

Стив.

Да я ни в жисть! Я жду дня, когда Баки  
со мной пойдет неспешно к алтарю,  
а после отогреет поцелуем -  
я так замерз в злосчастных тех во льдах.

Тони.

Но осторожен будь. Ведут охоту.  
Последний девственник остался на страну,  
тотализатор поднимает деньги -  
на них кормиться можно бедным странам.  
И я пока лелею ожиданье их прикарманить.  
А тебе процент.

Стив.

Да к черту деньги! Я любовью полон,  
как шарик гелием, душа смеется звонко,  
и так смешно от этих ваших игр,  
и так щекотно от воспоминаний  
о тех ладонях, греющих объятьем.

Тони.

Одной ладони. Барнс теперь железный,  
но не как я, в броне, а лишь на четверть,  
рукой одной: железной, смертоносной  
и, как я слышал, с тысячей примочек,  
одна из коих - охрененный вибро...

Стив.

Не знаю, Старк, о чем ты мне толкуешь,  
но в целом понял - опасаться ближних  
и не ронять ни мыло, ни отчеты,  
особенно на территории базы.

___

* Пушкин "Они сошлись..."

___

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 2

Дом Александра Пирса, гостиная

Ник Фьюри и Александр Пирс

Александр.

Ник, ты меня доводишь до инфаркта  
покруче Баки с его новой стрижкой.  
Какого черта ты вторые сутки  
у меня дома, словно у себя?

Ник.

Я слышал, Рамлоу женится на Баки.  
И это, знаешь ли, печаль из всех печалей,  
ведь мы вчера с тобой договорились,  
что задом Кэпа скрепим наш союз,  
а ты вон как - и за моей спиною...

Александр.

О чем ты говоришь? Не понимаю.

_Входит Баки._

Джеймс.

Я так решил, и хватит ваших козней.  
И Роджерса оставьте этой девке,  
мне он не нужен.

Ник.

Девке? Вот так новость!  
Откуда же взялась у Капитана  
внезапно женщина, коль даже с автоматом  
для кофе он, краснея, говорит?

_Александр внимательно смотрит на сына._

Александр.

И ты поверил проходимцу Рамлоу  
и дал ему согласие на свадьбу?  
Авось и подписал еще бумагу?

_Джеймс краснеет._

Не подписал. А свой поставил зад.

Александр.

О боже мой, о Гидру мне в печенки!  
Мой сын действительно и педик, и пассивный.  
Но ты обманута, прекрасная принцесса,  
о мой енот, наебанный в два счета.  
И кем?..

Ник.

Брок Рамлоу - проходимец, всяк то знает.  
Но мы найдем на мудака управу.  
За Роджерсову чистоту ручаюсь,  
у Стива нет ни девушки, ни парня.

_Входит Рамлоу._

Вчера от Роджерса в часу шестом, с балкона  
скользнув по воздуху, умчался Старк, как птичка.  
Как объяснишь ты это, милый Фьюри?

Ник.

На это нет ответа у меня.

Джеймс.

Вы доебали прыгать по мне, сука,  
по моим чувствам, не жалея, бегать  
туда-сюда. И что теперь мне делать?  
Кому мне верить? Нахуй всех вас, нахуй.

_Выбегает._

Александр.

Так, Брок, секундой позже будешь трупом.  
Обидел девочку мою, соврал ей нагло,  
но мне соврать, увы, никак не сможешь,  
я твой начальник, твой работодатель  
и твое все по жизни, как царь Гидры.  
Так признавайся, гад, как было дело?

Рамлоу.

Слова свои не заберу обратно,  
скажу лишь, Кэп снимал кому-то лифчик  
или застегивал, я точно не припомню,  
но слово "лифчик" там мелькало.  
Еще "попа".  
Насколько знаю, в штабе целый конкурс:  
кто первый Кэпа страстно обесчестит.  
Старк миллион поставил, Бартон - сотню,  
Вдова тряхнуть решила стариною,  
поставила пять сотен и неделю  
дала на исполнение желавшим.  
Я б здесь на вашем месте не трепался,  
а шел бы Кэпа зад-то выручать.

_Ник поспешно уходит._

Александр.

Такой говнюк ты, если честно, Рамлоу,  
что нравишься мне дико, но для сына  
тебя, такого гада, не хочу.  
Поэтому съеби-ка ты закатом  
навстречу жизни с миллионом в банке,  
который вдруг внезапно туда капнет.

Брок.

Без Баки хрен вам, **будущий отец.**

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 3

Парк, вечер, сумерки

Стив Роджерс

Стив.

Какая распрекрасная погода  
и никого, и никого вокруг!

_Голос откуда-то_

Прекрасно. Тишина, безлюдно.  
И этих уебашек рядом нет,  
играющих на чувствах, как на старой,  
разбитой жизнью тяжкою гитаре.

Стив.

Эй, там, приятель. Слышу, тебе плохо?  
Я выслушать готов, иди сюда.

_Выходит Барнс_

Ты представляешь, мне нашли невесту:  
красива, ликом люба - и невинна! -  
но козни страшные подстроены мне кем-то,  
и вот я дал обет уже другому,  
и должен верен быть ему до гроба,  
и сам отдал себя, дурак, ему.

Стив.

О, не печалься. Может, станет лучше  
и ситуация сумеет разрешиться?

Джеймс.

Куда ей разрешиться. Все погибло!  
Любовь моя утоплена во лжи.  
Не знаю, кому верить. А невеста  
прелюбодействует с другими по кладовкам,  
не ведая, что ждал ее невинной,  
что я полвека ждал!  
Но все, все зря!  
 _  
Встает, уходит_

Стив.

Какая страшная история, однако.  
Какое вероломство, вот подлец  
подставивший того, кого он любит.  
И эта девка... Как же жаль его,  
и про кладовку я-то понимаю,  
меня подставили кладовкой этой лихо...  
Постойте-ка. Невинность и невеста,  
кладовка и обманы...

БАКИ, СТОЙ!

_Бросается следом за ушедшим_

______________________

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЕРТОЕ

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 1

Барнс, Роджерс. _Барнс слышит позади себя топот_

Стив.

О Баки, вот так чудо свыше,  
судьбой нам шанс дан говорить  
и обсудить все не при людях,  
а лишь вдвоем, наедине.  
Я выслушал, все без утайки  
что рассказал ты, теперь мой  
черед рассказывать, как было.  
Послушай. Не перебивай.

_Хватает желающего уйти Баки за руку_

Джеймс.

Что слушать мне тебя, паскуда,  
не мог до свадьбы дотерпеть?  
По всем кладовкам пообтерся,  
по всем шалавам погулял,  
теперь пиздуй отсюда лесом,  
ну этим куцым лесопарком,  
в котором встретились случайно.  
Иль навалять тебе лещей?

_(обиженно добавляет)_

Как мог ты так со мной, о Стивен,  
я в тебя верил, как в себя,  
когда услышал я от Рамлоу,  
что Ник тебя мне предложил  
в невесты, был чертовски счастлив.  
А ты разрушил это счастье  
своим разнузданным распутством.  
Кто чистоту в тебе убил,  
признайся? Кто из плена вынул,  
кто спас, тому ты сразу дался,  
как принцу, спасшему принцессу?  
Ответь мне, не томи меня.

Стив.

Ты идиот. А я невинен,  
как был тому назад полвека,  
и пусть звучит смешно и глупо,  
но лучше так, и тем я горд,  
чем все вокруг, кто, как безумцы,  
на зад мой спорят, делят деньги,  
решают, кто меня уложит,  
забыв, что все же я мужик,  
а значит, если и решусь вдруг  
лишиться девственной обузы,  
то, блядь, наверно, буду сверху,  
а не как баба - как пассив.

_Джеймс присвистывает от удивления. Уже не вырывается_

Джеймс.

Тебя во льдах там закалило,  
добавив смелости душе,  
но я не верю. Если слухи  
и вполовину не верны,  
то докажи мне, сделай милость,  
тогда расторгну я помолвку  
с проклятым Рамлоу.

Стив.

Что мне сделать?

Барнс.

Ну это просто.

_(смущается)_

Поцелуй.

Стив.

Но мы уже давно не дети,  
я не уверен, что могу  
тебя совсем уж без последствий  
для всех вокруг поцеловать.

_Барнс подходит и целует сам. Стив вырывается_

Джеймс.

А ты хорош, коварный Роджерс,  
играешь, словно впрямь агнец,  
Вдова уроки по обману  
давала? Что еще дала?

Стив.

Придурок. _(хватает Барнса за шкирку)_  
Не шали словами,  
а то схлопочешь за них больно,  
хотя и явно не по заду,  
раз ты, как небо, голубой,  
тебя я трогать там не буду,  
авось понравится. Но хватит,  
закончим разговор нелепый.  
Нужно решить дурацкий спор.

Джеймс.

Полмиллиона - Старк, Наташа,  
агент 13, Уилсон, Клинт.  
Я тебя трахну, как невесту,  
еще и денег подниму.

Стив.

Учитывая слово Рамлоу  
тобою данное ему,  
единственный, кто будет сверху,  
тебя спасая, это я.  
 _  
Оба молчат_

Джеймс.

Вот ведь подстава, вот ведь гнусность.  
И ведь не дать, и ведь не взять -  
что будем делать, как спасаться?

Стив.

Паспорт с собой?

_Джеймс кивает_

Ну, значит, в ЗАГС.

 

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 2

Стив Рождерс, Джеймс Барнс

Джеймс. 

С моим папашей и его деньгами  
нас поженили ночью в выходной.  
Двух мужиков. В центральном блядоЗАГСе.  
Подумать только. Ты теперь мой муж.

_Кидается в объятья_

Стив.

Ты с виду чересчур такой брутальный,  
на деле как девчонка. Вот сюрприз.

_(Барнс сжимает бионической рукой его шею, грозясь придушить)_

А кстати, слышал, классная примочка.  
 _(кивает на руку)_

Джеймс.

Не знаю, но там есть вибро-режим.  
 _(похабно подмигивает)_

**Дом Александра Пирса.**

Джеймс.

Ну будь рад, батька, больше я не в девках.

Александр _с ужасом_

Кто это парень? _(смотрит во все глаза на Роджерса)_  
Роджерс? Капитан?  
Как провернули это вы, паршивцы?  
Как умудрились? Ночь ведь, выходной,  
ЗАГС не работает.

Джеймс.

А я назвал фамилию,  
но не свою. Твою. Гляди, что вышло.  
Как охрененно с папой-мафиози.

Александр.

Мне надо Фьюри срочно позвонить.

Стив.

Ну я пойду, пожалуй.

Джеймс.

Стой на месте.  
Ты здесь отныне будешь и прописан,  
и приколочен - радуйся - к кровати,  
и ни на шаг из дома не уйдешь,  
пока не разрешу.

Стив.

Жена - мегера.  
Женаты полчаса, уже съедает  
мой бедный мозг.

Александр.

ЧЕРТ, ФЬЮРИ, провели нас.  
Объединились сами! Да, да, штамп,  
да, самый настоящий. Джеймс... что?! Роджерс?!  
Какого хрена ты взял имя Стива?  
Блять, вырастил девчонку... имя Пирса  
отныне похоронено навек.  
Но хрен с ним. Фьюри, го сюда.  
Веселье, праздник и пьянка до утра,  
теперь ты гость тут.  
И даже псов закроют в их же будках,  
чтоб ты сюда живым ко мне дошел,  
вот так теперь. Как курица для Стива,  
его доставшая из льда аки цыпленка,  
мне будешь теперь родственником.  
Гидру сольем с ЩИТом.  
Скорее приходи.

_Баки хватает за руку Стива, тащит в свою команту_

Джеймс.

Решай скорее, пока батя счастлив  
и ему похуй, сверху ль я иль снизу,  
кем хочешь быть: пассивом иль активом,  
а то потом со свечкой прибежит,  
чтоб убедиться, что я все же парень.

Стив.

Ну памятуя о Великом Споре  
внутри ЩИТа, логичнее пассивом,  
но я хрен знает, лучше что и как,  
так что решай.

_Стив стягивает майку_

Джеймс.

Все божества от Греции к Эребу,  
вот это тело!!!  
 _(тянет ручонки)_  
И теперь мое все,  
так бы и съел. 

Но первым все же секс.

_Тянет мужа в кровать_

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 3

Поздняя ночь, раннее утро

Ник Фьюри, Александр Пирс

Александр.

Ник, милый мой, ну кто же ведал,  
кто ж знал, что вот, настал тот день,  
когда сливаем наших детищ  
посредством секса у детей.

Ник.

Я знал, я ведал, план таков был,  
что Роджерс, Барнса разыскав,  
построит будущее людям.  
Но даже я не ведал как,  
какой он выберет безумный,  
но действенный за сим не менее,  
и чудный метод. Пей, дружище,  
за дружбу крепкую до дна.

_Спиваются_

**Спальня Барнса.**

Стив.

Да выключи ты это вибро.  
Дурацкая примочка все же,  
слова назад я забираю.  
Хрен знает, что я там хвалил,  
но мне от этого щекотно,  
когда ты пальцами своими  
пытаешься доставить радость,  
а вынуждаешь мчать в толкан.

Джеймс.

Безумный вечер. Я измотан.  
Не поддаешься моим ласкам,  
смеешься, но то все от стресса.  
Всегда так с сексом в первый раз.

_Стив смотрит обиженно_

Стив.

Не говори со мной в постели  
о тех, кто были до меня.  
Начну считать - рассвет настанет  
раз десять, прежде чем конец  
настанет списка. Блядь какая!  
Ну вот, теперь вот я расстроен.  
И не сто **и** т.

Джеймс.

Ну да, не ст **о** ит  
о том нам больше говорить.  
Ложись, клади под зад подушку.  
Теперь расслабься. Все щас будет.  
 _(целует, отвлекает от проникновения)_  
Все хорошо? Ну что за слезы,  
не плачь. Ты все-таки мужик.

Стив.  
Я приспособлен для сражений,  
я раны вытерпеть могу.  
Но тут не поле нашей битвы,  
дай отрыдать мне реквием  
по наконец ушедшей к черту  
обузы - век хранил невинность! -  
теперь прощаюсь с ней.  
И славно.  
И как же это хорошо.

_(стонет)_

Когда бы знал, как это круто,  
давно б лишился.

Джеймс.

Еще в школе?

Стив.

Ну нет, не в школе. В школе рано.  
А если школе, не с тобой б.

Джеймс.

Я был красавцем первым в школе,  
ты вряд ли смог бы устоять.

Стив.

Но устоял же, не поддался.

Джеймс, _наращивая темп_

Зато сейчас как поддаешь!

_Стив краснеет_

Джеймс.

О господи, какой ты узкий.  
Не зря полвека ходил в девках  
и ждал тебя, моя принцесса.

Стив.

Ты тоже девственница что ль?!  
 _(с ужасом и удивлением)_

Джеймс _смущаясь_

Ну, уже нет. 

Стив.

Коварный Баки.  
Меня использовал, не знал я.  
Но ты так опытен.

Джеймс.

Словами.  
А где слова, там рядом что?  
Там практика. Про слово-дело  
лапши навешали мне с детства,  
так что, подкованный по книгам,  
я в деле тоже ой неплох.

Стив.

Не останавливайся. Глубже.  
О черт, о черт, давай сильнее.  
Вот, пригодилось твое вибро.  
О, сделай так еще разок!

**Этажом ниже.**

Ник.

Ты слышишь? Кто-то в споре лузер!  
А ты неправ, что звал девчонкой,  
твой сын еще какой активный,  
гляди, как сыплет с потолка  
побелка от его движений.

Александр _гордо_

Конечно, это же мой мальчик,  
он весь в меня. А я прекрасен  
в постели. 

Ник _хитро_

А ты докажи.

**Утро.**

_________________

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЯТОЕ

ЯВЛЕНИЕ 1

База ЩИТа. Утро. Агенты, комната отдыха

Наташа.

Ты погляди-ка как сияет,  
словно начищенный пятак,  
Стив Роджерс с самого обеда,  
когда явился, опоздав,  
чего за ним не наблюдалось.  
И в чем же этому причина?

Шерон.

Ему сегодня обещала  
я кладовую показать.

_Горделиво выпячивает шикарный бюст_

Клинт.

А мне сдается, что случилось  
что-то хорошее у Стива,  
вот и сияет, как монетка.  
Но кто причина, не пойму.

Уилсон.

Сегодня свадьба его друга,  
насколько слышал я. У Баки.  
Рамлоу сватался намедни,  
и вроде как дано добро  
от папы Пирса.

Наташа.

Вот так новость!  
А мне так нравился Солдатик.  
Такой красивый, смертоносный.

Клинт.

Да кто угодно, лишь не я б!  
Наташа, сколько, право слово,  
ты изгаляться надо мною  
так собираешься. Мне сорок!  
И я старею, я ж не ты.

_Наташа отмахивается от него, обращаясь к Шерон_

С чего взяла ты, что вот это  
 _(кивает на ее грудь)_  
способно вызвать в Капитане  
желание тебе отдаться?  
У всех тут сиськи есть.  
И что?

Шерон.

Зато я внучка Пегги Картер,  
что добавляет в список баллов.  
По старой памяти и страсти  
Стив мне отдаст приоритет.

_Врывается Тони Старк_

Все, что отдаст теперь вам Роджерс,  
так это пиздюлей. Вот лохи!  
Джеймс вышел замуж этой ночью,  
теперь он вовсе не Пирс-Барнс,  
а Роджерс, мать его. Джеймс Роджерс!

_Все открывают рты от шока_

Ха-ха! Не ожидали, сучки,  
теперь сосните и на базу  
гоните мне мой миллион!

Рамлоу _гневно_

Да быть такого, блять, не может,  
чтоб Александр то дозволил,  
чтоб Фьюри птенчика в пассивы  
Солдату Зимнему отдал,  
который мне, блять, был обещан!

_Из динамиков доносится_

Внимание! На проходную  
явиться просят Капитана.

Вас ожидает там ваш муж.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
